deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Puppy
Peter Puppy is the sidekick of Earthworm Jim. He is neurotic and nervous, but when it comes to Jim, he is brave. Whenever he gets angry, scared or hurt, he would turn into a giant monster ready to attack. He is normally a light yellow dog with black ears, a teal unbuttoned t-shirt/jacket and black shorts. Fanon Wiki Ideas: *Peter Puppy vs. Rigby *Peter Puppy vs. Mickey Mouse .....More ideas COMING SOON! History Peter Puppy started life as an ordinary earth dog. Peter was afraid of everything and failed to get any respect from the other neighborhood dogs. In an attempt to look cool to his canine brethren, Peter tried to chase and annoy a dog's worst enemy: The vacuum cleaner. Little did Peter know that vacuum cleaners are, in fact, canine-specific trans-dimensional portals. Once Peter threatened the appliance, he was sucked through a rift in space and time, winding up on planet Heck. Evil the Cat (who loves to torture little puppies) possessed Peter with a demon spirit that gave him human intelligence, articulate limbs and a cool shirt, however from this point on, whenever he would get hurt or frightened, Peter would turn into a hideous monster. Evil then sent Peter back to Earth to serve out the rest of his life as a freakish pariah. Needless to say, Peter Puppy wasn't very proud of his lot in life anymore. He tried several odd jobs, including a brief stint as a poet in a coffee shop, before meeting Jim. At the time they met, Jim was just starting his superhero career and was impressed by Peter's monster form. Peter suggested that in order to help his superhero status, he should join the Galactic Superheroes league. Jim joined up with the league and got access to all their cool crime fighting equipment. From that point on Jim knew he had a sidekick and an inseparable chum. Death Battle Info Peter is very quiet and artistic in nature. He's dabbled in all sorts of different forms of expression like interpretative dance, gourmet cooking and play acting. He serves as Jim's consultant, usually suggesting what the big worm can best do in order to get out of a bad situation, and he always speaks his mind, even though he is often very sarcastic. Peter more-or-less has his little monster affliction under control. He's learned to be a little braver than he was as a regular dog, just to keep from transforming. The only way you could transform him now is by accidentally stepping on his feet, whacking him on the nose and otherwise causing him harm. His monster form will beat up anyone indiscriminately, but seems to be very fond of mauling Jim's supersuit. Jim has grown accustomed to being beaten up by Peter, sometimes he even uses him as a projectile. Jim still doesn't like monster Peter, however, because he's a real embarrassment. Gallery peter_puppy_ewj_cartoon.png|Peter Puppy as he appears in the Earthworm Jim cartoon series. mutant_peter.png|Peter's dark purple mutant monster alter-ego. Trivia * Category:Sidekicks Category:Earthworm Jim Characters Category:Male Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Home Console Characters Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Playable Character Category:Monster Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes